


Forgotten Words

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [17]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: If he only hadn't asked.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Forgotten Words

**Author's Note:**

> A fun drabble as the result of a fun prompt night with Fae and Abi :D Have fun~

It wasn’t something new for Hyojin and Seungjun to console each other after a breakup. They’ve been friends for most of their lives and they knew just what words the other needed in a situation like that.  
Hyojin’s heart has already been broken more often than not, even though it hurt every time, he also felt like he was growing numb to it. It was almost like he expects any relationship that he starts to end in a horrible argument or a heartbreak. Hyojin learnt pretty fast that most of them had the same motive on why they dumped him in the end. ‘His head was too much in the clouds’, ‘he always seems to be thinking of something or someone else’. He tried his best to reduce his annoying habits but they would always resurface eventually.

“C’mon Hyo, let’s go get some ice cream and forget about it, okay?” Seungjun smiled, reaching out for the olders arm to pull him up from the couch where Hyojin was sitting, staring at his phone screen.  
Hyojin only hummed lowly, locking his phone and getting his jacket to follow his friend to the closest ice cream parlor.  
“Maybe you should just take a break from other people. You should take care of yourself and embrace who you are instead of changing yourself for someone who only ends up breaking your heart,” Seungjun told him while they were walking down the road.   
It wasn’t the first time he told Hyojin those words and it certainly also won’t be the last time, that’s for sure but he continued to give his friend that advice in hopes that he would take it someday.   
Hyojin didn’t respond to that, only kicking a stone that was on the sidewalk. He didn’t want to hear the “love yourself first” talk. Even though he knew Seungjun was right, sometimes he just didn’t want to hear it, because no matter how often Seungjun would tell him that he was good the way he was, something must be wrong after all, otherwise he wouldn’t get dumped on the regular.  
“Cheer up, Hyo. That frown doesn’t suit you,” Seungjun told him, poking his forehead when they were standing at a crosslight.   
“Sorry, it’s just… annoying, I guess,” Hyojin tried to shrug it off. “But it’s fine. He was sort of a dick anyway,” he continued, trying to smile at his friend.  
“Don’t play that game with me, I know you genuinely liked that dude.”  
“But that doesn’t matter anymore, does it?”  
“Maybe not, but still.” Seungjun shrugged, crossing the street once the lights turned green. “I promise you, one day you’ll find someone with whom you’ll stay until the end of your days.”  
“Says you,” Hyojin laughed with an arched eyebrow.   
“Yes, says me. We will both be happy with a partner, the day just hasn’t come yet,” Seungjun continued. “And after all, life isn’t only based on romance. There are plenty of people who live happily without a partner, just with their friends, their family and their pets.”  
“Probably. But it’s just different with a partner, I guess. You aren’t intimate with your friend or roommates. And if, it’s because you’re friends with benefits.”  
“And those people can live a happy and fulfilled life too, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Hyojin sighed. “But even if it isn’t a partner, your heart can still be broken, it doesn’t only happen on the romantic love level…”  
Seungjun stayed silent, knowing that the other would most probably elaborate on the topic once they were more in private as they had, by now, reached the ice cream place and were waiting in line. 

They decided not to stay and both took two scoops of ice cream on a waffle and wandered in the park for a while.

“It's just kinda ironic. I don’t think I ever met someone who didn’t end up breaking my heart one way or another,” Hyojin muttered when they were seated on a bench.  
“What do you mean?” Seungjun frowned, seeing how Hyojin was shaking one of his legs nervously.  
“You know what I mean. People come, break my heart, leave. Some stay in my life for a bit longer after it happens. But who knows how long that would tak.” Hyojin shrugged as if that was the most normal thing in the world to say.   
“What about me then? When did I ever break your heart?” Seungjun wanted to know, changing his posture to look at Hyojin properly.  
The older only sighed as he looked down on his legs, tilting his head ever so slightly to glance at his friend shortly. “I don’t know. Maybe a year ago? Maybe a bit longer?”  
“What? When? How?” Seungjun wanted to know, fairly confused at what his friend just told him.  
Hyojin only scoffed at those questions. “It doesn’t matter. You don’t remember and let’s keep it that way. I don’t need to hear those words a second time,” he told him, a weak smile on his face.  
Seungjun just stared at him for a few seconds, not knowing how to respond to it. “I’m sorry…” he then managed to mutter out.  
“Don’t be, it’s fine. Nothing I didn’t hear before,” Hyojin laughed. “But I must admit, it did hurt a lot more hearing it from you.”

Hyojin got up from the bench, the same smile still painted on face. But the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Let’s go home, yeah?” he suggested, waiting for the other to get up as well so they can continue their stroll back to their street.   
Seungjun silenced down while walking, trying to remember what he might’ve said to hurt Hyojin but there was just nothing coming to his mind.   
“Stop thinking about it, Jun,” Hyojin told him.  
“Please just tell me what I did. I want to at least apologize even if I can’t remember it myself,” the younger pleaded.  
“Must we really talk about it?” Hyojin sighed as they entered the apartment again.  
“Please?”  
“Honestly, it’s not even that much of a story. We were at a party, got drunk, I blurted stuff out I should’ve kept for myself, you rejected me. End of action.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Please don’t apologize. It’s nothing we can change anyway, can we? Feelings are there and don’t change suddenly. We can’t change them to our will,” Hyojin was still smiling while telling him off like that.  
“Can I make up for it somehow?” Seungjun wanted to know, his eyes as sad as Hyojin must be feeling.  
“Just don’t think about it again, okay?”  
“But-”  
“No, Seungjun. No ‘but’. Don’t pretend anything to make me feel better. It happened, I’m over it. It’s over. Okay?”  
With those words, Hyojin left the living room, closing the door to his room behind him.  
Seungjun let himself fall on the couch with a sigh. If he would at least know the exact words he seemed to have said to Hyojin… But if he would confront him again about it now he would just block it out anyway. Maybe he could ask someone else who had attended the party. But then again, if it was really a year or so ago, the possibility that people remember things that didn’t involve themself is quite low.  
He decided to let Hyojin calm down for a bit, maybe they could talk about it again at a later point.

For the next few hours, Seungjun just stayed seated on the couch, thinking about nothing and everything while trying to make out sounds of movement from Hyojin’s room but there was nothing. He didn’t hear a single step, no music, no youtube video being played. Maybe he just went to sleep, even though it was fairly early for that.  
With a sigh, Seungjun got up from the couch, walking over to the other’s room, knocking on the door reluctantly.  
“What is it?” Hyojin asked from the other side. His tone was soft but the way he chose his words left Seungjun knowing that he didn’t want to talk about anything that happened over the course of the day.  
“It’s getting late, I wanted to ask if we should order takeout?” he quickly thought of an excuse.  
He heard steps on the other side before Hyojin opened the door. His eyes were slightly swollen and his hair was a mess but Seungjun decided not to comment on it.  
“You’re paying,” Hyojin told him to which the younger could only laugh.   
“Sure thing,” he agreed, trying to somehow lighten the mood.

Maybe, if he stayed quiet, they could just continue to be happy with each other as friends. Even with mutually broken hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :D   
> its a bit outside my usual writing style but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless :D
> 
> See yall next time~  
> Phi


End file.
